gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bootylicious
Bootylicious, en español Trasericioso, es una canción presentada en el episodio "Hairography". Fue cantada por el club Glee de Jane Adams Academy, la escuela que se enfrentó a William McKinley High School en las Seccionales, cuando actuaron ante New Directions. La versión original pertenece a Destiny´s Child de su tercer álbum "Survivor". Letra Chicas de Jane Addams Academy (Aphasia): Shadonda, Can you handle this? Aphasia, Can you handle this? Jayelle, Can you handle this? I don't think they can handle this! Barely move, (Uh) we've arrived (Uh) Lookin' sexy, (Uh) lookin' fly (Uh) Baddest chicks, (Uh) chicks inside (Uh) DJ, (Uh) jam tonight (Uh) Shadonda: Spotted me a tender thing There you are, come on baby Don't you wanna dance with me Can you handle, handle me Chicas de Jane Addams Academy: You gotta do much better if you gonna dance with me tonight (Shadonda: Baby!) You gotta work your jelly if you gonna dance with me tonight (Shadonda: Hee oooh) Read my lips carefully if you like what you see Move, groove, prove you can hang with me By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for take off I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Oooh) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: I don't think you're ready!) I don't think you ready for this Aphasia con Las Chicas de Jane Addams Academy: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya baby Chicas de Jane Addams Academy (Aphasia): Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? I don't think you can handle this, oooh I'm about (Uh) to break you off (Uh) H-town (Uh) goin' hard (Uh) Lead my hips, (Uh) slap my thighs (Uh) Swing my hair, (Uh) square my eyes (Uh) Lookin' hot, (Uh) smellin' good (Zzz..) Groovin' like I'm from the hood (Uh) Over my shoulder, (Uh) I blow you a kiss Can you handle, handle this I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Yeah!) I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe (Shadonda: Eeeeeh) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: I don't think you're ready!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: No, no!) I don't think you ready for this Aphasia con Las Chicas de Jane Addams Academy: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe Chicas de Jane Addams Academy: Move your body up and down (Shadonda: Whoo!) Make your booty touch the ground (Shadonda: Whoo!) I can't help but wonder why Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe I shake my jelly at every chance When I whip with my hips you Slip into a trance I'm hoping you can Handle all this jelly that I have Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz Paparereahure Paparereahure Rereahu Parererehu Parererehu Babababa (Aphasia: Aaaah!) Chicas de Jane Addams Academy: I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: Eeeee) I don't think you ready for this (Aphasia: No, oh!) Cause my body too booty (con Aphasia: 'licious for ya babe!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Oooooh) (Aphasia: Oooh) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: For you babe!) I don't think you ready for this Aphasia con Las Chicas de Jane Addams Academy: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe Chicas de Jane Addams Academy: I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Baby!) (Aphasia: Heh heh!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Yeah yeah) I don't think you ready for this (Aphasia: Heeeeeeh) Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe (Aphasia: No no) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Don't think you're ready, baby, eeh!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: No, no, no, oh!) I don't think you ready for this Shadonda con Las Chicas de Jane Addams Academy: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya baby Chicas de Jane Addams Academy: I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: No, no, no oh!) I don't think you ready for this (Aphasia: I don't think you're ready!) Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe (Shadonda: Aaaaaaah!) Chicas de Jane Addams Academy: I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Baby!) I don't think you ready for this Aphasia con Las Chicas de Jane Addams Academy (Shadonda): Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe (Baby) Curiosidades En la Cuarta Temporada se menciono que el tono de llamada de Unique era esta cancion. Videos thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|center|300px|Destiny's Child - Bootylicious Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Hairography Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jane Adams Academy Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Jane Addams Academy Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Shadonda Categoría:10.000.000